


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by micaela



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaela/pseuds/micaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn and Ali have some fun in the snow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspires by Frozen which I just now watched! Lame I know but I hope you peeps enjoy! Peace

It was a quite snowy day in D.C for Ashlyn and Ali. The couple were cuddling close on the couch with a fire in the background. They were watching Ashlyn's new favourite movie, Frozen. Now she knew it was a kids movie, but come on!! The music was freakin amazing! 

This was the fourth time they watched it, this week. Ali was leaning her head on Ashlyn's shoulder with her hand resting on her stomach, tracing patterns. Ashlyn's arm was slung around her shoulder tapping the beat to the song 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?' And singing along. 

It gave Ali an idea. She grabbed the remote and pressed pause. "Hey! Babe it was just about to get interesting! Come on, press play, please!" Ali just giggled at her wife's antics, she could be such a child some times. 

"Ash! I wanna build a snowman! Let's go out side and have some fun." Ali was now standing infront of her wife trying to pull her up out of her seat.   
"Butttttt Aliiiii! It's cold outside! That's why we are in here with a fire!"   
"No we are going outside and building snowmen, and that's final." And with that Ali turned on her heel to go put on her coat and mitts. 

Ashlyn sat there for a couple more seconds before begrudgingly getting up with a load groan. "What was that Ashlyn?"   
"Nothing dear, coming!" 

Ashlyn met Ali outside, bundled up to her head. She looked like a marshmallow with all the layers she had on. Ali had already started her snowman, and was rolling a semi large base. Ashlyn just stood there and took in the sight of her beautiful wife having fun in the snow. She couldn't believe her luck for marrying such a woman. Smirking Ashlyn made a snowball, "hey Al" and with getting her wife's attention threw the snowball at her chest.   
".....oh it's on Harris!" The couple had a crazy fun snowball fight, using trees as cover and ducking and dodging while throwing. But in the end Ashlyn won with her profession being a keeper helped her greatly. "Okay I give up! You win all mighty ruler of the snowball war" Ashlyn stood up raising her hands above her head, jumping up and down. "Boo yeah, I rule and you drool babe! Woo." 

They separated and decided they would build themselves into snow people. Ali made hers the same height as her and made sure to add some curves, and a pink scarf. While Ashlyn made hers the same height, added muscles to the arms as best she could. Then she ran into the house and found a black marker and proceeded to draw tattoos on the snowman. "Okay I'm done, on three we turn around okay?" They both said at the same time "one.." "Two.." "Three.." 

They both broke out into giggles at what the other made. Ali couldn't believe what her wife had made, she certainly exaggerated her muscles. When she looked back at Ashlyn she smiled. The keeper was kneeling infront of the Ali snowman and was lightly touching it. "Is this true?" Ali just put her hands on Ashlyn's shoulders and leaned down to kiss her temple. "Yes it is, we're pregnant baby." 

Ali's snowman had a noticeable baby bump for a stomach. Ashlyn stood up and took Ali in her arms with a sniffle. "This was the best way to tell me, like way creative babe."   
"I try." Ali said with a wink and giggle.   
"Oh my god!!! I hit you with snowballs while you were pregnant!! I'm terrible!" Ashlyn was freaking out. She picked her wife up, bridal style and carried her inside. "Cuddles and kisses are recommended for treatment, Dr. Ashlyn certified cure." She winked down at her wife.   
"You're such a patoot Ash, but I love you."   
"And I love you and the little one, now! Time to finish the movie!"   
"Wooo....." 'I tell her I'm pregnant and she wants to finish the movie, ugh'


End file.
